


You Should See The Things We Do

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Podracing (Star Wars), jess ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Podracers Kylo and Poe meet in a cantina.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection, The Darkpilot Library





	You Should See The Things We Do

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Biker
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from Taylor Swift’s “...Ready For It?” which I thought was a good mood-setter for this fic.

Poe didn’t expect the message from fellow podracer Kylo Ren saying to meet him in the cantina, but Kylo could be weird. The black masked racer (who wore black on a hot planet like Tatooine anyway?) was unpredictable, and seemed to have this thing where he seemed to alternate between trash-talking Poe or teasing him, and trying to make sure Poe saw his sweet podracing moves. Which had bitten him in the ass at points.   
  
“I just don’t get it, Jess,” Poe said. “The guy seems obsessed with me, and I swear I’m not being paranoid.”  
  
Silence.   
  
“You ever consider maybe Kylo has a crush on you and is really weird about it?” Jess said.   
  
Poe almost laughed in shock. “Me? What would he want to do with me? I’m just nobody...”  
  
“You wouldn’t guess it from the way he looks at you.” Jess said.   
  
“You can’t really see him behind his helmet.”  
  
“It’s the thought that counts.”  
  
Poe sighed. “I’ll meet him, but honestly, if this turns out to be a trap, I’ll make sure I use that taser Rose gave me.”  
  
“Maybe it won’t be a trap,” Jess said. “I mean, maybe it’ll turn out all...nice.”  
  
 _Nice._ That was one way to put the possibilities.   
  
***  
  
Taking his speeder to the cantina was easy. Walking inside to see Kylo sans mask for a change...well, that was something else entirely.   
  
“So you’re just...relaxing?” Poe said incredulously.   
  
“I thought I’d have a talk with the best podracer on Tatooine,” Kylo said, and Poe wasn’t a telepath or a Jedi, but he could detect at least no real sarcasm in Kylo’s words.   
  
“Is that your attempt at complimenting me?” Poe said. He sat down, just across from Kylo. “So...what, you just sent me a message because you wanted to chat with the enemy? Some sort of interrogation?”  
  
“Must you think the worst of me?” Kylo said wryly. He cocked his head. “I got a glimpse of you on the track, but you’re very pretty.”  
  
Poe had to admit, he wasn’t expecting that. “Oh, well...” It wasn’t like it was new; he had been praised in Tatooine’s holoarticles for his good looks, but it was different, he thought, when it was Kylo — who, under the mask, was surprisingly handsome. Poe didn’t know what he expected, but...  
  
"Not very suave, are you?” There was enough lightness in Kylo’s voice to suggest he was teasing him. Like they had on the tracks, the occasional bit of trash-talking, but more...intimate. “I guess I can count it as a victory that I caught you off-guard.”  
  
Poe sighed good-naturedly. “You’re one to talk. Didn’t think I’d see you without the mask.” Then, “Why the mask?”  
  
“I just choose to,” Kylo said. “Besides, Vader wore a mask. I thought I’d give the mask more of a...heroic association.” Then, “As for the name Kylo...call it an old story I made up.”  
  
They talked. Of course they did. Poe was restrained, at first, but he couldn’t help but be drawn in by Kylo. It was odd, seeing him off the track and them not just trying to touch nerves with each other.   
  
And yes, Poe did laugh at times. Didn’t miss the way that Kylo looked at him, like he was someone beautiful, captivating.   
  
It was as the twin suns were disappearing below the horizon that Kylo said, “I will admit...there have been rumors going around that I’m secretly in love with you.”  
  
“Huh. Really.” Poe wouldn’t deny the pleasant skip of a heartbeat he felt. “You know, one of my pit crew suggested the same thing.”  
  
“Jessika Pava?”   
  
Poe nodded.   
  
“I will admit you are...unlike any man I’ve met before,” Kylo said, softly. “You’re not only the best podracer on Tatooine but an uncommonly kind man, and do you know how rare that is?”  
  
“Not that rare.”  
  
“Maybe. But men like you are.” A pause. “I don’t think there are words for how I want to kiss you.”  
  
“Well...do it.”  
  
Kylo kissed surprisingly uncertainly, testing, gentle. Poe pulled him in, letting him deepen the kiss to his liking as Kylo ran a hand through Poe’s hair. Eventually, they broke away, Kylo’s very pretty lips reddened with kissing.   
  
“I better go,” Poe said. “Jess will probably be wondering where I’ve been.”  
  
"She’ll possibly be ecstatic when she hears what happened in the cantina.”  
  
“If,” Poe corrected. “I’m not telling her until I’m ready to let that lothcat out of the bag.”  
  
Kylo laughed. Poe couldn’t help but be drawn in by it. Then, “I’ll see you.”  
  
“I’ll see you.”  
  
Poe left the cantina, and he had to admit this evening had been very good indeed.


End file.
